Une Nuit De Folies
by Maldorana
Summary: Missing scene de l'épisode 4x20 : "Cover Story".


_Ceci est la nouvelle version de ma fic "Entre fiction et Réalité"._

**[EPISODE]**

McGee resta les yeux dans le vague pendant un moment, puis finit par répondre après un long silence :

-Oui, si tu le dis…

Il baissa les yeux et s'apprêta à se retourner afin de quitter la pièce.

Il pensait comprendre ce que la dernière phrase de la jeune scientifique pouvait signifier pour eux. Ce qu'elle semblait vouloir dire… Indirectement bien sûr.

Saisissant cela, il sentit quelque chose se briser tout au fond de lui.

De son côté, Abby s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle l'avait touché au cœur, et le retint précipitamment par la manche pour l'empêcher de partir de cette manière :

-McGee ! Attends.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna face à elle, et la regarda dans les yeux pendant que Gibbs reculait discrètement derrière l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes sur le discours à tenir, puis se lança finalement :

-Tu sais, même si tu t'es inspiré de moi pour créer ce personnage, je ne suis pas vraiment Amy... Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment l'agent spécial McGregor…

-… Ce qui veut dire… L'incita-t-il à développer, avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

-Eh bien, que tout est plus ou moins différent dans la réalité, et…

Abby s'assit sur le canapé derrière elle et continua, en pesant de plus en plus ses mots :

-Enfin… Tu sais, que tout est différent entre nous, hésita-t-elle.

Elle le fixait à présent, redoutant sa réaction.

Mais McGee se contenta de hocher la tête en baissant le regard quelques secondes, avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Il avait vaguement espéré qu'un jour, ils auraient tous les deux l'occasion de réessayer quelque chose ensemble. Quelque chose de plus sérieux cette fois-ci. En effet, les deux coéquipiers se connaissaient mieux que personne, et il était convaincu que cela pouvait mener à une relation plus solide.

Seulement cette soirée venait de ruiner tous ses espoirs, malgré tout ce qu'Abby pouvait lui raconter pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Ainsi, lorsque la jeune femme perçut de la résignation dans ses yeux, elle s'empressa de continuer. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, en particulier sur ce sujet-là.

De plus, tout comme lui, elle devait avouer que ses sentiments à son égard étaient parfois encore un peu confus, ce qui rendait leurs rapports habituels très ambigus d'ailleurs.

-Viens, assieds-toi, proposa-t-elle en lui laissant une place sur le canapé.

-Abby, il va falloir que j'y aille. Si Gibbs sait que…

-McGee… Le coupa-t-elle. Viens, s'il te plait. Rien qu'une minute, insista-t-elle.

Il s'assit, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, elle l'étreignit aussitôt. La jeune femme s'adressa ensuite à lui avec douceur :

-Ça va mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça n'allait pas ?

-Je te connais, Tim…

Il sourit, et resserra tendrement son étreinte sur elle, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Merci.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et elle lui sourit câlinement en guise de réponse.

-McGee ! On y va ! Les interrompit Gibbs, qui avait suivi toute la scène.

-Heu… Oui. J'arrive patron, répondit confusément le jeune homme.

Mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, Abby le retint aussitôt par le poignet.

-Abby, je dois y aller.

-S'il te plait, restes encore un peu. Après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir, gémit-elle hypocritement.

-Il faut que j'y aille Abby. Ils ne vont pas m'attendre, tu sais.

La jeune femme soupira alors et le lâcha. Cependant, dès qu'il se retourna, elle l'interpella de nouveau :

-J'hésites… Commença-t-elle avec prétention. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si tu ne veux pas rester ici, seul avec moi, parce que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler en ma présence, parce que Gibbs te terrorises à tel point que tu ne préfères pas qu'il s'imagine ce genre de chose, ou si c'est seulement parce que tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi pour donner à manger à tes poissons rouges, et surtout pour terminer ton satané bouquin… Finit-elle cyniquement.

A ces mots, il se retourna lentement vers elle. Il était bouche bée, et paraissait mi-déconcerté, mi-scandalisé par les propos tenus par sa partenaire.

-Excuse-moi ? Articula-t-il avec un visage incrédule.

Gagné, elle l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. C'était toujours aussi facile de le mener à la baguette, surtout en connaissant son plus grand défaut : Son ego surdimensionné.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et à le regarder s'énerver et débattre de sa capacité à se maîtriser en sa présence et de ses présumés poissons rouges, juste assez longtemps pour que Gibbs ne parte avec les voitures, et ne le laisse seul ici.

-McGee ! Hurla Gibbs depuis la porte d'entrée. Si dans 15 secondes vous n'êtes pas dans la voiture, vous devrez vous appeler un taxi !

Sur ce, le jeune homme fixa la porte avant de dévisager Abby, puis reporta son attention sur la porte, mais il se planta finalement devant sa partenaire en la fusillant du regard.

-Quoi ? Protesta-t-elle à la vue de son regard accusateur.

-Tu sais très bien quoi ! Je… Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, tu es tombée sur la tête ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

Abby était confortablement installée dans son canapé, et le laissait s'énerver tout seul. On pouvait même distinguer un léger sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il continuait à brailler devant elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle regarda sa montre et l'interrompit :

-McGee, McGee ! Le coupa-t-elle subitement. Arrêtes un peu de t'agiter comme ça, je voulais juste que tu reste, alors j'ai dût… User de persuasion… Fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

A ces mots, le jeune homme resta interdit, figé sur place.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me provoquer avec ces histoires insensées ? S'insurgea-t-il vivement.

-Ce ne sont pas des « histoires insensées », McGee. J'ai juste utilisé tes plus grands défauts contre toi. J'admets que l'histoire des poissons rouge était peut-être un peu exagérée, mais dans l'ensemble je pense que mes arguments étaient plutôt réalistes, non ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Par exemple je sais très bien me tenir en ta présence, on travaille ensemble je te rappelle !

La jeune femme sourit à la réaction si véhémente du jeune homme. Il savait peut être se tenir en sa présence, oui… Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était faire la distinction entre les propos sérieux, et l'ironie. Le fait qu'elle le fasse tourner en bourrique depuis déjà quelques minutes en était un exemple flagrant.

-Je sais bien McGee, je parlais de ton ego, ton orgueil, ta prétention, ta…

-Ça va Abby, j'ai compris, merci, rechigna-t-il en grimaçant.

Désemparé, il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour constater à son grand désespoir, que Gibbs, Tony et Ziva ne l'avaient pas attendu. Il s'y attendait de toutes façons, Gibbs l'avait prévenu. Mais non, il avait préféré rester et défendre ardemment sa fierté…

Même si il savait pertinemment qu'Abby n'aurait jamais pu s'énerver aussi vite et lui cracher de telles choses au visage, du moins pas sérieusement.

Même si il savait que plus de la moitié des arguments de la jeune femme étaient injustifiés.

Même si il savait qu'il ne lui restait que 15 secondes pour dire bonne nuit à sa partenaire et rejoindre l'équipe.

Il s'appuya dos au mur, près de la fenêtre et soupira.

-Aller, viens t'asseoir au lieu de bouder, l'appela Abby après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il vint alors s'enfoncer dans le canapé, mais conserva la même mine fermée.

-Timothy, tu boudes encore… Remarqua la jeune femme.

-C'est possible, répliqua-t-il négligemment.

Elle soupira à son tour, puis réfléchit une minute, avant de l'aborder à nouveau sur un ton séducteur :

-Tim, et si on s'amusait un peu, tout les deux ?

-Excuse-moi Abby, mais ce soir je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça…

Elle s'approcha tout doucement, jusqu 'à se coller à lui.

-En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une requête, McGee… Ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton sensuel.

Surpris, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans le regard envieur d'Abby, et lui sourit, presque inconsciemment.

Seulement, en quelques secondes, toutes les idées noires qu'il avait accumulées depuis ces quelques jours reprirent le dessus. C'était sa faute si ces deux personnes étaient mortes, c'était à cause de son livre ! Et bien pire, il avait mit la vie d'Abby en danger. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

De plus, Abby avait raison, il était orgueilleux, et toujours à devoir se vanter de ses brillantes études. Il en venait même à se demander comment Abby arrivait à le supporter, parfois.

-Hmm, Abby, je n'ai p…

Elle le coupa soudain violemment en se jetant sur lui pour le chatouiller, et ils se retrouvèrent vite à moitié allongés sur le canapé. Les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent alors à se promener sous le T-shirt de McGee, qui ne tentait que très peu de résister.

-Abby, arrêtes ça ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Seulement quand tu arrêtera de me faire la tête !

Ils riaient maintenant tous les deux, mais McGee n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire comme ça :

-Ah, tu veux jouer, c'est ça… La provoqua-t-il gentiment.

-Et celui qui perd a droit à un gage, ajouta la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Si tu veux.

Il lui gratouilla alors les hanches, juste assez pour la distraire, et la plaqua de l'autre côté du canapé, en continuant de la chatouiller.

-Ahou ! McGee ! S'écria Abby en essayant d'attraper les deux mains qui ne cessaient de la taquiner.

-Désolé mais… C'est… Toi qui a… Commencé, répliqua-t-il difficilement, à cause d'Abby, qui gesticulait de plus en plus.

-Mais… C'est toi… Aïe ! Qui m'a poussé à bout, fit-elle en essayant de le repousser avec ses genoux.

-Hey, vas-y doucement ! S'insurgea le jeune homme en évitant de justesse de recevoir un spectaculaire coup de genoux entre les jambes.

-Ah Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement. Encore un ou deux coups comme ça et je gagne !

-Bon… Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Il lui lança un sourire espiègle, puis réussit à immobiliser les jambes de la jeune femme quelques instants, ce qui lui permit de s'élancer, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches d'Abby. Surprise, elle s'arrêta soudain de gesticuler, et le fixa avec un demi-sourire et un regard malicieux.

-Pas mal… Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant j'ai gagné, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Pendant que McGee la narguait du regard, Abby réussit à attraper discrètement un coussin. Et au moment où il semblait être le moins attentif, elle le projeta violemment sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Ça, n'y comptes pas !

Alors la bataille reprit de plus belle :

Abby recommença à chatouiller McGee, qui, de son côté, en fit de même. Et ils continuèrent pendant plus d'une heure à se frapper, se chatouiller, se lancer des coussins, et à rouler tour à tour l'un sur l'autre.

Ils s'amusaient comme de vrais gamins, jusqu'à ce que McGee ne se laisse tomber sur le sol, entraînant Abby avec lui. Elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation, et s'assit sur le ventre du jeune homme en tenant fermement ses poignets.

-Ah ! Fit-elle fièrement.

-Ça va, tu as gagné, déclara McGee avec amusement, en reprenant son souffle.

A ces mots, elle le lâcha et s'écroula sur le sol à côté de lui. Ils étaient épuisés, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et se regardèrent un moment.

-La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça c'était…

-…Il y a deux ans, on était bourré, et on a pratiquement cassé tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'hôtel, compléta le jeune homme avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres en se remémorant la scène.

Après un court silence pendant lequel ils se remirent de leur éreintante bataille, McGee s'assit contre le canapé et relança la discussion :

-Tu ferais mieux de remonter sur le canapé si tu veux dormir correctement cette nuit.

-Hop hop hop, fit-elle précipitamment en se redressant à ses côtés. Je dois d'abord choisir ton gage.

McGee arbora alors une grimace d'appréhension des plus explicite pendant la jeune femme le fixait avec malice. Elle semblait réfléchir, un sourire sur les lèvres, puis s'adressa finalement à lui :

-Alors… Tu vas commencer par aller nous chercher des caf'pow au NCIS, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

A ces mots, le jeune homme la dévisagea et parvint à articuler :

-Qu… Quoi ? Par quoi ?

-Aller, c'est ton gage McGee, lui affirma-t-elle en prenant un air amusé à la vue du visage affligé de son partenaire.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de découragement.

-D'accord, mais expliques-moi comment je vais faire pour aller au NCIS… A pied ? Railla-t-il.

-Oh, tu n'as qu'à prendre l'une des vieilles 2 CV des nones, elles ont un van maintenant, c'est plus pratique pour transporter le matériel de bowling.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais se contenta finalement de froncer les sourcils en secouant la tête en signe de découragement, avant de tourner les talons.

Abby le suivit du regard, puis se posta derrière la fenêtre pour le voir partir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Voilà qu'il retournait au NCIS avec une petite voiture, sûrement plus vieille que sa grand-mère, et cela rien que pour aller lui chercher sa boisson préférée.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment trop gentil, ou seulement tenait-il à elle plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait ?

Lorsque McGee franchit à nouveau le seuil de la porte, Abby était couchée sur le canapé, avec d'une main Bert, et de l'autre un cahier de mots croisés.

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? Fit-il en posant quatre caf'pow sur la petite table de nuit.

-hmm hmm, affirma-t-elle.

Elle s'assit pour lui laisser de la place avant de demander :

-Tim, je bloque sur un mot : comment s'appellent les membres les plus âgés chez les scouts ?

-Cela dépend, on peut les appeler « les aînés », « les caravelles », « les routiers », « les…

-En trois lettres McGee, le coupa-t-elle.

-Oh, dans ce cas-là essayes « JEM ».

-Ah, enfin ça rentre, merci, fit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

Son regard se détourna doucement de l'axe de son partenaire pour se poser un peu plus loin derrière lui.

-Serait-ce des caf'pow, McGee ? Demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit, puis en attrapa un et lui tendit. Elle s'en saisit alors immédiatement et l'entama férocement.

De son côté, McGee avala une gorgée ou deux d'un deuxième caf'pow, et constata avec amusement avec quelle ardeur la jeune femme s'employait à vider le sien.

Lorsqu'elle en eut bu un peu moins de la moitié, elle releva doucement la tête, les yeux fermés.

-Bénis soient ceux qui ont inventé cette merveille…

McGee appuya sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux, et observa la jeune femme avec un air amusé.

-Dis-moi Abby, comment comptes-tu dormir avec toute cette caféine ?

Sur ce, elle en avala encore une gorgée, et se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Mais je ne compte pas encore dormir, McGee... Déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers lui d'un air espiègle.

Pris au dépourvu, McGee leva un sourcil et l'observa quelques secondes avec un regard intrigué. Puis lorsqu'il comprit à quoi faisait allusion la jeune femme, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-On fait la revanche ici ou chez moi ?

Fin


End file.
